mssamfandomcom-20200216-history
Microsoft Sam and The War in The Old Republic
Microsoft Sam and The War in The Old Republic is a six-episode text-to-speech comedy sci-fi series, written and created by TSMC Studios. Microsoft Sam and many other Speakonia voices have been featured. Episode Guide WARNING: MAJOR SPOILERS FOLLOW. READ AT YOUR OWN RISK. ''' '''Episode 1 - ''The Old Republic'' Microsoft Sam and Mary woked up. and The City was destroyed by The Supreme AI and his villains. They needed to find a shelter. but.... first at all. They saw The ROFL Robot. and they need there help to find a shelter. 9 hours later. AT88TV went to Level 12. and he saw Darth Vader. He said that The Old Republic must be destroyed in 24 hours. or else Darth Vader will die..... The Supreme AI was watching Microsoft Sam, The ROFL Robot and Mary and she must destroyed them now!!!. 1 hour later. Microsoft Mike and GWizard777 where stuck in a room. Mike contact Sam. and tell him that they need to get the hell out of there. So.... They need to come to that room and get them out. 9 minutes later. Scotty was captured by The Supreme AI. and she said. Scotty.... you are captured. there's no way to get the hell out of here. Scotty screamed! AHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!. To Be Continued.... Episode 2 '- ''Captured The Supreme AI captured RO Scotty. and She killed him. Her Next Target is Microsoft Sam. 2 hours later. Microsoft Sam got Mike and GWizard777 out of that room. they ran. They got outside. and The ROFL Robot needed backup! 9 Hours later. Darth Vader is going to kill The Text to Speech Voices. no matter what happens. he needs to kill The Text to Speech Voices. Microsoft Sam saids. "We need to go to war! This will be the last of us on Earth" ''To Be Continued...'' '''Episode 3 - ''It's A Trap'' TBA Episode 4 -'' New Life'' TBA Episode 5 - ''Your Last Life'' TBA Episode 6 - ''The End of Us'' TBA Characters Come and add yourself in this series. *Microsoft Sam (Appears in Episodes 1-6) *Microsoft Mike (Appears in Episodes 1-6) *Microsoft Mary (Appears in Episodes 1-6) *The ROFL Robot (Appears in Episodes 1-6) *Darth Vader (Appears in Episodes 1-6; killed by AT88TV) *GWizard777 (Appears in Episodes 1-6) *AT88TV (Appears in Episodes 1-6) *The Supreme AI (Appears in Episodes 1-6; killed by The ROFL Robot) *RO Scotty (Appears in Episodes 1 and 2; killed by The Supreme AI) Category:TTS Videos Created by TSMC Studios Category:Nations Category:Places Category:Series Category:Text to Speech Shows Category:Islands Category:Nations in Lolsia Category:Communist Nations Category:Nations previously/currently at War. Category:Videos Category:Video Makers Category:Microsoft Voices Category:Microsoft Shingen Category:Antagonists Category:Villains of War series Category:Evil Characters Category:Article stubs Category:Radar Overseers Category:Participants in The War in the LOLibbean Category:Microsoft Sam Category:Microsoft Sam Quickies Category:TTS Video creators Category:Template documentation Category:Protagonists Category:American Category:Weapons of Mass Destruction (WMD) Category:Wars Category:War Series Category:Nations in the Bloc of Tacoic States Category:Robots Category:Weapons Owned By The Minecraft Republic Category:Deceased characters Category:Planets Category:Organization Category:Blog posts Category:Buildings Category:The Old Republic Category:Wars during World War 3 Category:Pages needing Attention Category:Infobox templates Category:TTS Videos Created By Thunderbirds101 Category:General wiki templates Category:Battles during the War in the Republic of My Category:Participants in the War in the Republic of My Category:Weapons of Mass Destruction owned by the United Speakonian Soviet Republic Category:Battles During the War in the ROFL Island Chain Category:Battles During The War In New ZeaLOL Category:Battles During The War in SouthEast LOLsia Category:Battleships Category:Scotty Category:Microsoft Mike Category:Microsoft Mary Category:Hell Category:Flags Category:Characters Category:Participants in The War in the ROFL Island Chain Category:Help Category:Help desk Category:Movies Category:Movie Category:Fuck Category:Switzerlol Projects Category:Wars Durring World War 4 Category:Guns Category:Tacos Category:Walking